


The Hound Returns

by Chick4Chick2



Series: The Outlaw Sandor the Hound [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Some angst, and his saloon girl, outlaw Sandor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chick4Chick2/pseuds/Chick4Chick2
Summary: The Hound returns to Tumblestone to the saloon girl he's missed for months while trying to avoid capture.  Speaking of capture, he may just capture her heart...and she may capture his.





	The Hound Returns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mynameisnoneya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/gifts).



> Hoodly, doo! Happy March to you, my lovely! Hope you enjoy your gift :)
> 
> To anyone else reading, these stories are written for my BFFs pleasure but I hope you'll enjoy them, too! Setting inspired by another work with author's permission.

 

September had been extraordinarily dry which was fitting seeing as how the silver mine had dried up, too. Tumblestone had grown sleepy with the miners moving on to try their luck elsewhere. Some of the saloon girls went over to High Heart in the hopes of finding more customers. But Liza Turner was content to stay at Tyrion’s place. She’d tumble a man for coin if asked but most of the locals that remained just came in for whiskey and conversation.

October had come and gone and it promised to be a cold winter but at least she had memories to keep her warm in her iron-frame bed at night, memories of an outlaw who had loved her sweeter than any man ever had. Sandor Clegane, also known as The Hound, might be a fearsome scoundrel, a hard man, to some but to Liza he was more.

Beric Dondarrion had come to town just last week saying he’d almost captured the Hound near Maidenpool. But he’d managed to escape again. Liza didn’t say nothing to Dondarrion. He was a Marshal. It was his job to catch Clegane if he could. But she was always pleased when Sandor got a way. She worried though. With Dondarrion hanging about, when would she ever see her outlaw again?

 

* * *

  
  
It was a rare rainy November evening at the Golden Lion Saloon and not a customer in sight. Tyrion had already staggered up to bed with Blushing Bethany. Pod had wiped down the bar so many times he was likely to wear a hole in it.

“Go on to bed, Pod,” Liza said. “They ain’t no one coming in here on a night like this.”

Pod gave her that sweet smile of his and passed her the rag he’d been using before going up to his room. Liza dropped the rag like it was a rattlesnake as soon as he was out of sight and loosened up her corset. She drew out a deck of cards to pass an hour or so playing solitaire until her bed called for her. She was lonesome as could be and wished for a man. She wished for one man actually.

Like a something out of a tale then, the doors to the place swung open and Liza let out a squeal. He’d come back…just as he said he would.

“Hello there, Little Bird,” he rasped, yanking off his dripping wet hat and tossing it casually towards the bar. It landed perfectly. “You busy tonight?”

“Ain’t too busy for you, Hound,” she said.

She was only a touch embarrassed by her eagerness. But it had been so many months since they day they’d met…since the day he’d licked her slit and then took her from behind making her cry out in pleasure, riding her like his prize filly.

“You want a whiskey?”

“I’ll take a dram…but first I mean to take you.”

If her unmentionables weren’t already wet, they were now.

He stalked over to her, pushing her right up against the bar. She shivered unconsciously in anticipation. Some girls would be frightened perhaps. He was a head and half taller with a scarred face and wore a couple of Colts on his hips. He could kill a girl like her with his bare hands if he wanted. But he never would.

He mistook her shiver. “I don’t mean you no harm, Liza. I missed you is all. But we ain’t gotta do nothing you don’t want.”

Why’d he have to go and say things like that to a soiled dove like her? Didn’t he know what her life was? Didn’t he know how dangerous it would be for her if she started letting her heart get involved in this?

_Too late…it already is._

“You won’t hurt me,” she said, tilting her head back to look up at him. “I just missed you, too.”

He smiled then, a soft smile that one would never have expected to see on such a hard man’s face. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist before dipping his head to kiss her lips.

 

* * *

 

 

Oh, he’d missed her alright. He’d thought of her often as him and his companions played their little game of cat and mouse with Dondarrion and his men.

_The biggest fucking mouse the West has ever seen._

He'd wanted to come back sooner but with Dondarrion on his tail and even that Sheriff Snow sniffing around, he knew it was best to stay away. He didn’t mean to end his life at the end of the hangman’s rope. He’d go out guns blazing someday more than likely but that’d be on his terms. But he had his men to think of. Ray was getting too old for this life. And Gendry was a good boy who deserved a future.

And maybe that was the thing with Liza. It made Sandor question if he could have a future, too. He was older than Gendry but younger than Ray. And no woman had ever crossed his mind so much as Liza had since that afternoon in late August when he’d come in for a drink and wound up taking her to her bed.

“We can’t fuck on the bar,” Liza said as she swayed against him, teasing him like the naughty little minx she was. “Tyrion’ll fire me for that.”

“We’re not fucking yet,” he said gruffly. True, he’d had one hand down the front of her corset, tweaking a nipple, and the other halfway up her skirts, hoping to feel her wetness as they kissed there against the bar, but he’d not call that fucking exactly. “And I’ll fill that little imp full of lead if he dares run off my girl.”

She liked that, he could tell. Her blue eyes blazed as she palmed him through his britches.

“You threatening my employer, bad man?”

“Nah…” he grunted, shifting away from that hand that was making him lose his train of thought. “Tyrion’s alright. But now I come to think of it, I don’t wanna share you with other men. Maybe I’d just as soon see you fired from here,” he said as he lifted her up and sat her on the bar.

“You’re a big man, Sandor, but that’ll be quite a reach,” Liza said with a saucy look. Her cunt was chest level at this height. Too high for his dick…but not something else.

“I think this is just right,” he said before he pushed her skirts up. He pulled her unmentionables away and bent down to taste that sweet pussy he’d been longing for from the moment he rode for Tumblestone.

He shoved her corset down to view those rosy nipples that immediately began to harden in the cool air of the room. He slid his hand up her side, caressing her hip and her ribs before moving to gently cup her breast. She hummed softly in appreciation, the soft sound turning into a harsh gasp as he swiped his thumb across her nipple.

He took the opportunity to tease her cunt with another swipe of his tongue. He groaned as the scent of her arousal hit him, his hands gripping her thighs tight to keep them parted as he slid his tongue across her.

"Oh," Liza breathed, her hips rising unconsciously. He did it again, increasingly the pressure slightly.

After one more slow, hard lick he concentrated on her nub. He moaned against her, smiling as it made her breath hitch and her fingers dig hard into his shoulders. He swirled his tongue before he closed his lips around her and sucked. Liza cried out, her hands flying into his hair and all but shoving him against her cunt as her hips arched up.

"Liked that?" he asked cockily, feeling her quake beneath him.

"Stop talking," she mumbled, grinning at him over her heaving chest.

He smirked back at her, keeping his eyes on her face as he slowly poked his tongue out again, holding her gaze as he swiped it through her folds once more. He started lapping at her slick entrance and she whimpered, her legs quivering around his head.

He returned to her clit, pressing his tongue against her in harder, faster movements until she was gasping his name, her body tensing around him as she fell apart beneath him. He kissed his way back up to her mouth.

His cock was aching something awful and he didn’t really mean to have her right here. If some sorry son-of-a-bitch was to walk in on them now, Sandor would shoot first and ponder whether he ought to have or not sometime next week.

“Bed,” he said. It was not a request.

“You know the way,” she challenged.

He laughed out loud and threw her over his shoulder, enjoying her squeal as he hauled her up the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

A slow strip tease followed till they both stood at opposites sides of her little bed, chests heaving and eyes blown wide.

“Please…” she begged.

“Get on the bed, Liza.”

She scurried to do his bidding. He probably enjoyed that more than he should but he took a moment to relish the sight of Liza bare before him. He climbed on top of her and just kissed her for a while, delighting in the feel of a woman’s arms wrapped around him.

He might be scarred and ugly but this woman didn’t seem to mind. He wondered if she needed spectacles or if there was something in him she saw that others did not.

"Are you going to fuck me now?" she asked, lying back on the pillows and wrapping her legs around him.

Sandor didn't answer with anything but a soft growl as he rubbed his cock against her sex a few times, relishing the feel of her, soft and wet and warm. He moved then, pushing inside of her. She groaned, her fingers digging into his shoulders as he filled her.

"God," he gasped, clenching his eyes shut at the feel of her tight heat. "Fuck me, Liza, you feel like Heaven!"

"Hmmm, you too," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

He started to move, rocking gently against her and trying to concentrate on her reactions. He wanted this to be good for her, wanted to show her that he would always be good to her if she would let him. She was making little noises in her throat, pleased whines and appreciative grunts as he increased his speed and started thrusting harder.

“You’ll spoil me being all lovey-dovey,” she said throatily. There was a hint of tears in her eyes and he didn’t want to think on that.

“Well, we can’t have that.”

She gasped as he pulled out of her and flipped her around. He gave her arse a playful swat, grinning when she keened and arched her back, begging for more. He grasped her hips, pulling her back until his cock slid into her once more. He slammed into her, his hand reaching around to rub his fingers against her pearl, desperate for her to come before he did.

She moved again, lowering her whole body against the bed and then arching her top half off the bed. Sandor groaned, leaning forward until his chest was against her back as his cock continued to pump inside of her.

"You're fucking amazing," he groaned when she cried out as he hit something inside of her.

"Right there," she gasped, her fingers grasping the covers desperately, her head bowing towards her chest. "Sandor, please!"

He moaned in response, moving his hips frantically as he set a hard, fast pace, slamming into her over and over. Liza shivered, circling back against him with as much need as him. His rhythm started to falter. He slid his hand down, giving her breast a quick squeeze, her nipple a harsh pinch that had her mewling. And then he stroked down her stomach, pushing between her body and the mattress until he felt her clit.

"Come on, girl," he grunted, feeling his own release approaching. He bit his lip as he tried to hold on. "Come for me."

"Oooh. Oh, Sandor!" she whimpered as her walls clenched around him, her fingers grasping the covers so hard her knuckles were turning white. She tossed her head back, her body stilling for a few seconds before she slumped forward, a desperate moan escaping her.

Sandor grunted, pulling her hips up once more and thrusting erratically inside of her a few more times before he felt his whole body tense and he spilled.  His body was sated and his heart pounded fiercely with a feeling he couldn't admit to out loud just yet.  It was there all the same though.

 

* * *

 

 

  
In the dark, she woke with a large arm wrapped around her. She inhaled his scent and knew it was him. He’d returned just like he said but he’d said it was only for the night.

“I gotta ride again come morning,” he’d said tenderly after they’d made love a second time. “Beric is still on me like white on rice. But I ain’t gonna forget you, Liza.”

“I could go with you,” she’d said wistfully.

“It ain’t no life for a girl like you out there.”

“It ain’t no life here either.”

He didn’t answer. He’d just held her a bit tighter and told her to get some sleep.

The rain had been coming down all night since then…just like the tears she was trying to hide.

She heard him stirring before dawn, stumbling to put on his clothes in the room that was still mostly shadows. She didn’t say nothing. There was nothing to say just now.  
He thought she was asleep, she suspected. He leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder.

“I’ll come back for you, girl,” his raspy voice croaked. There was a tenderness, some emotion in his tone that she knew was heart-felt despite her disappointment. She could’ve said something, begged him to stay. But she wasn’t a girl to beg. He stood up again and she could hear him fastening on his gun belt. “Someday, I’ll take you away from all this. Maybe we both can be free.”

She waited until she heard his boots out on the landing before she whispered, “I’ll be right here waiting…and loving you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Chick-a-roo. There's a specific update of yours I'm hoping for soon ;D
> 
> Tell me what you want next month!


End file.
